Nishikage Seiya
(Goalkeeper) |number = 1 (Outei Tsukinomiya) 20 (Inazuma Japan) |element = Wood |team = *'Outei Tsukinomiya' *'Inazuma Japan (Orion)' |seiyuu = Suzumura Kenichi |va = Kaiji Tang |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Ares)}} Nishikage Seiya ( ) is the goalkeeper of Outei Tsukinomiya. He is also a reserve goalkeeper for Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Appearance Nishikage has gray eyes and long, light brown hair that is styled upwards except for a loose strand at the side of his face. He is tall and has a muscular build. Personality Nishikage is kind of a quiet character but respectful and loyal to Nosaka Yuuma. He sees Nosaka as a heroic, authoritative person and acts as a bodyguard to him. He seems to agree and conform with all of Nosaka's decisions, never refuses to eat tons of food that Nosaka asks for, even though he's weak at spicy food or being full already. He later reveals that he follows Nosaka for the fact that the latter has been living his whole life to achieve a single goal. When Mikado Anna reveals to Nishikage that Nosaka has a dangerous brain tumor, he becomes angry and sad about his friend, showing that he cares about his closest friends, and feels jealous of her for not being told about his sickness by Nosaka himself. During his time with Inazuma Japan, he is generally shown to be a friendly and amiable person, though he can get frustrated sometimes when he is unable to stop a shoot, which he supposes he is undeserved for playing with Nosaka. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Nishikage has been watching several matches of Inakuni Raimon and Seishou Gakuen along with Nosaka Yuuma. At the end of the second match between Inakuni Raimon and Seishou Gakuen, Nishikage received a call about that Takemi Kousuke has been causing trouble. Nosaka said to him that he should go back first and that he will follow later. Outei Tsukinomiya was revealed to have passed their block as well and played their first national match against Seishou Gakuen in Outei Tsukinomiya Stadium. Haizaki Ryouhei quickly used Overhead Penguin right after the kick-off but too much of Seishou Gakuen's surprise, Nishikage easily stopped Overhead Penguin by only using his hands. He later used his hissatsu, Ouke no Tate, to stop Haizaki's Overhead Penguin once again. In the end, Seishou Gakuen's coach, Kudou Michiya, forfeited the match for the safety of his players, resulting in Outei Tsukinomiya winning the match. Nishikage went with Nosaka to see Inakuni Raimon's other matches against Hakuren, Eisei Gakuen and Tonegawa Tousen. However, before the match between Inakuni Raimon and Tonegawa Tousen, Mikado Anna saw Nishikage and went to him to talk about Nosaka's illness. Nishikage wasn't aware of Nosaka's illness and quickly walked away from Anna but he was angry since Nosaka never told him about it. Nosaka later went to visit the doctor and Nishikage overheard the conversation. He also was watching from afar when Nosaka ate some medicine and confronted Nosaka about his illness. However, Nosaka responded that he shouldn't concerned about it since he will play till the end. The day of the finals arrived and after Nosaka gave a speech, Nishikage waited outside the dressing room, saying that he will stay with Nosaka till the end. Outei Tsukinomiya quickly scored the first goal after using Grid Omega and Nishikage was worried about Nosaka after he was hurt when he clashed with Haizaki several times. Nishikage was about to use Ouke no Tate to stop Bakunetsu Storm but Nosaka warned that it was a feint and Mansaku Yuuichirou scored a goal for his team since Nishikage wasn't able to react on time. Goujin Tetsunosuke attempted to score but Nishikage easily caught the ball. However, he later failed to stop Kozoumaru Sasuke's Hidaruma Bakunetsudan with Ouke no Tate. During the second half, Kozoumaru used Hidaruma Bakunetsudan once more but this time, he was able to stop with his new technique, Casting Arm. Later, Inamori Asuto and Kozoumaru shot Nosaka's King's Lance back to Outei Tsukinomiya's goal with Counter Drive and Nishikage succeeded in stopping the shoot with Ouke no Tate with the help of Michiba Atsunori and Hanasaki Taizen. Near the end of the match, Goujin used his new hissatsu, Fire Lemonade, which broke through Nishikage's Ouke no Tate, causing Inakuni Raimon to score their third and winning goal. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Nishikage went shopping for two watermelons when he met Asuto and Haizaki who were looking for some fruit as well to bring to Nosaka. While the ceremony of announcing the players of Inazuma Japan was underway, Nishikage was at the hospital helping Nosaka packing his bags. He was surprised to see that he was selected and Nosaka congratulated him. He later went to the airport with Nosaka to say goodbye to him and met with his teammates to go to the place where they were staying for their time with Inazuma Japan. The next day, Clario Orvan appeared at their place and used Diamond Ray which nobody was able to stop. The day of their match against Red Bison arrived and Nishikage was benched for that match with Endou Mamoru being the goalkeeper. In the end, Inazuma Japan won with a score of 3-2. It was revealed that Inazuma Japan's next opponent was Australia's national team, Shining Satans, but Zhao Jinyun didn't manage to get any info on them, so the team went to train for their next match without having any idea what kind of plays Australia has. Nishikage went to train on his own in the gym and when he was done, Kidou Yuuto was waiting for him outside the gym and asked if he could keep an eye on Ichihoshi Mitsuru to which he agreed to. He was once again benched for the match between Inazuma Japan and Shining Satans which Inazuma Japan won with a score of 5-4. After the match, the team went to their locker room and celebrated their victory while Kidou caused some uproar with accusing Ichihoshi for everything bad that has happened to the team. Some people from the FFI administration bureau entered their locker room and searched through the belongings of the players when they found doping drugs with Kidou's stuff. They took Kidou with them, shocking the team, and Ichihoshi entered the room. Some days later, their next opponent was revealed to be Uzbekistan, Eternal Dancers, who were a stamina team. The team were divided in teams to do a relay race for their training. They were exhausted when they finished and thought that could finally get some rest, when Kazemaru Ichirouta asked them to do a different training. After the training, Nishikage met with Kidou who asked if he finished his investigation of Ichihoshi. Nishikage said that he was clearly affiliated with some organization. He didn't understand why Ichihoshi needed to leave the grounds to contact them while there were many opportunities to do it. Kidou said that he would shadow him. Nishikage asked if Kidou wasn't coming back to the team but he stated that he couldn't come back yet and that he would help the team with what he could. Some time later, Endou got arrested after he encountered some guys, which shocked the team, making Endou not being the goalkeeper for the match. With Endou not available, Zhao Jinyun announced that Nishikage would be the goalkeeper for the upcoming match. The day of the match arrived and he was talking to himself about being in charge of protecting Japan's goal but he would prefer it to stand on the field along with Nosaka, not knowing that Nosaka was coming back to Japan the same day. The match started and Nishikage quickly conceded a goal since Dost Gales shot his technique, Requiem Dust, the opposite side of the goal. He also saw that the team wasn't functioning well with not having a playmaker at their side. Before the first half ended, Dost once again shot with Requiem Dust and this time Nishikage tried to defend it with Ouke no Tate but failed, making the score 0-2. He became frustrated by not being able to protect the goal and he screamed it out. After the first half of match ended, Nosaka appeared before the team, which surprised everyone. Nishikage approached to Nosaka to greet him warmly. He also apologized that he conceded two goals. Nosaka said that there was nothing to worry about. While Nishikage was standing at the goal, he ensured that now with Nosaka on the field, he wouldn't let to score anymore goals. He asked Nosaka to watch his strength. When Dost was trying to score again, Nishikage was able to use his new hissatsu technique, Artemis Ring, and he stopped the ball. Everyone was shocked that he got such a powerful technique and didn't use it before. Nosaka praised Nishikage and he was very happy to hear that. Li Yuchen stated to Kimura Yousuke that this technique was only possible because Nosaka Yuuma was at the front and it likely had a limited range. In the end, Inazuma Japan won with a score of 4-2. Before the next match against Saudi Arabia's team Arab no Hinotori Gundan started, Inazuma Japan was training with a special device prepared by their coach. Using it they were able to learn how to avoid foul plays. Nosaka and Nishikage showed to the team how the device worked. When Goujin was training, he fell after the device increased its speed. He asked Nishikage to turn it off but he was too busy, giving the towel to Nosaka. Later during the meal Nosaka was talking to Nishikage about their coach's homemade fried rice. He was wondering how it tasted and gave a little bit on Nishikage's plate, which Nishikage tried but he didn't like it at all. With Endou back on the team, Nishikage was benched once again for the match against Saudi Arabia. He was terrified when he saw Ichihoshi approaching to Nosaka, with his leg dangerously close to Nosaka's head. He was still worried about his health, even now when his surgery succeeded. It was revealed later that Nishikage helped Nosaka to prepare special training for Fubuki Shirou and Kazemaru, so they could pretend reliably that they got injured. It was the part of Nosaka's plan to save Ichihoshi and outsmart the Orion Foundation. Nishikage was watching with his teammates Ichihoshi training with Endou. Nosaka was really impressed by Ichihoshi's abilities as his supporter and stated that he carried out his tasks to perfection. It was shown that Nishikage overheard their conversation about upcoming match with Chinese team Soccer Zatsugidan and he seemed to be a little bit jealous about their cooperation. Later in the evening, the team found out that Asuto and Ichihoshi weren't at the camp and when they found the duo near the forest, Nishikage smiled happy with the others that everything turned out well. During the match against the Chinese team, he teamed up with Endou and Saginuma Osamu to create The Asura and stopped Tenkuu Hayabusadan. Thanks to Endou, he finally realized that playing soccer, even when losing, was fun and he smiled, passing the ball to Nosaka. Nishikage didn't understand Kudou Michiya's decision about Goujin entering the field but later he accepted it when Goujin scored the first goal for Japan. In the second half of the match China kept pressure on Inazuma Japan, attacking them with new tactics, without any rest. Nishikage, Saginuma and Endou still managed to protect the goal with The Asura but it was a really huge effort to stop the continuous offensive of China. In the last few minutes of the match Inazuma Japan initiated their new tactic The General and Nishikage ran with Saginuma saying that they would win this match. When Haizaki shot the 3rd goal with Shark The Deep, Nishikage smiled remembering his words that he didn't have just penguins. The last Chinese shot Tenhou Chiretsu was really powerful, even mighty The Asura seemed to be insufficient but Nosaka, Asuto and Haizaki appeared suddenly and supported them to protect the goal together. Finally it was Inazuma Japan who won the final match. Nishikage together with the team took part in a special party on a ship held by the World Soccer Association. He prepared a plate of delicacies and pieces of melon for Nosaka when he suddenly saw Ichihoshi, who had brought Nosaka a meal already. Immediately afterward, Ichihoshi approached Nishikage and served him a portion especially for him. As it turned out, the dishes were perfectly composed for the Nishikage's culinary preferences, which surprised Nishikage a lot. He smiled and thanked Ichihoshi. Nishikage thought that there was no need to go back to school if there was no soccer club anymore. They should spend this time in one of the restaurants near this area, eating something good. But then Nosaka explained that it still mattered, they were the students of this school and they should go there to greet their teammates. Later at the stadium Nishikage stated that at the beginning Outei wasn't the team which members liked soccer but thanks to Nosaka they evolved to the team that could stand of the top of Japan. Nosaka denied, saying that it happened because they all were selected considering their unique skills and abilities. To their surprise Outei team appeared before them and Michiba Atsunori revealed that soccer club was reopened and now they were playing soccer freely, enjoying it like the other teams. Later Nishikage promised that he would support Nosaka and all his actions to the end, as he believed he was the person who could change the world. Nosaka appreciated his devotion and loyalty, telling that if he would need it, he would use Nishikage's help and support. During their flight to Russia Nishikage was talking with Nosaka about their opponents in group A. Nosaka confirmed that Spain was most likely the strongest team in this group. Nishikage noticed that Nosaka was concerning about Russia because data about them was misleading. Later at the airport, when they met Froy Girikanan and he told them about unique abilities of his team, Nishikage was wondering if this was even possible to change freely positions and techniques during the match. Later when they reached Kazan city, Nosaka brought Nishikage some local specialities to try. They were talking again about the teams in group A and the most interesting seemed to be Russian team with their unusual abilities. When Nishikage asked what they should do in that case, Nosaka explained that Russia was like those snacks with different names, even he didn't know which was which. So they would understand everything, when they finally met. Later at the restaurant Inazuma Japan met some Spanish players. Clario and Endou participated in the eating contest and Nosaka entered Nishikage as a competitor. As it turned out he was quickly dropped and felt sick after they finished. During the match with Spain Nishikage was sitting at the bench. During the break Endou approached Nishikage and asked him to teach him how to use his technique Casting Arm. Nishikage was deeply shocked, stating that how he was going to learn it without any practice, but Endou responded that he had to try this as long as there was possibility. When Endou managed to use this technique against Clario's shot, Nishikage couldn't believe that he really did it. When Japan managed to tie with a score 2-2 after they used The General and Atsuya's shot, Nishikage was extremely proud of Nosaka, stating that it was something that they could expected from him. The result of the match has quickly changed after Spain scored the third goal, using their blinding technique Twin Lancer. Finally the match ended with a tie 3-3, when Asuto scored the last goal for Japan with a normal shot. It was revealed that Star Unicorn beat Russia with a score of 2-1. Sekiya told the team that they were going to analyze their match but before that he let everyone to do whatever they wanted in their free time. Nishikage went to the gym along with Saginuma and they trained. Later Endou came back from American campground and told everyone what happened there. They were shocked that new team Navy Invader, which was connected with Orion, became new American representatives. When unexpectedly new member Aphrodi joined Inazuma Japan, Nishikage watched him playing with the others mini-game 4vs4. Although Navy Invader seemed to play like any other team, Nishikage stated that Nosaka wouldn't be so caution about them, if they weren't dangerous. Indeed, some time later they used unusual tactic Jiraigen and changed the field into the minefield. When Fudou ran towards the goal, he was immediately hit by the explosion and left the field. Nishikage stated that he wasn't able to judge what caused the explosion. Finally Inazuma Japan managed to win this match with a score of 4-3. Before the match against Russia, Nishikage reminded everyone about Froy who said that there were no disciples in their team. When he was later watching his plays, he was really surprised with this incredible technique and abilities. Soon Froy scored the first goal for Russia and Umihara Norika wasn't able to stop him. Benched players were wondering why she didn't use her new technique to protect the goal. Because she created it using Endou's Majin as a hint, it was possible that she felt ashamed copying him and her soccer pride didn't let her use it now. Endou explained to her that he stole from Nishikage his Casting Arm and from Clario his Diamond Ray, to create his Diamond Arm. Nishikage smiled hearing this and stated that he shouldn't say something like that. When later Kozoumaru Sasuke scored the first goal for Japan, everyone was impressed with this powerful technique, however it resembled a lot of Gouenji's Last Resort. Nishikage stated that he became similar to Gouenji to that point. He was shocked when later Russia initiated their tactic Aurora Wave and used again Japan tear gas. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' All stats are at S rank, level 50, limit break 10, fully upgraded and all skills learned. *'GP': 237 *'TP': 100 *'Kick': 28 *'Dribble': 31 *'Block': 42 *'Catch': 61 Hissatsu Anime only * * * |Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars| * ** * |Inazuma Eleven SD| * * * * }} Trivia *In dub version, he's known as the Silent Knight. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Featured characters